Un sentimiento muerto
by Andres Rey
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando aquello que más amaste alguna vez se vuelve la cosa que más desprecias? ¿Qué pasa cuando se acaba el amor e intentas seguir avanzando? Si insistes en seguir, te encontraras con una nada carente de sentido, con un vació que jamas se llenara, con un sentimiento muerto que nunca volverá a arder.
1. Un amargo comienzo

**Un amargo comienzo**

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – Otra vez los mismos gritos.

-¡Mi problema es que ya estoy harta de vivir contigo! – Otra vez las mismas discusiones.

-¡Oh, de verdad! ¿Pues adivina qué? Yo he estado harto desde el momento en comenzó todo esto, no sé que me llevo a pensar que esto funcionaria en primer lugar – Sus ojos, húmedos y rojizos, se clavaron en mi mirada y pude notar como algo se rompía dentro de ella. No, ese algo ya estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ahora ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Ah sí… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada, casi como un susurro, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. No era una pregunta, más bien, era la realidad que la despertaba del sueño en que había vivido los últimos años - ¡Pues entonces lárgate, lárgate y no vuelvas jamás! – Vocifero con fuerza mientras me lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance.

-¡Bien, me largo! Espero que seas feliz jodiendole la vida a alguien más, porque yo ya no pienso seguir aguantándote – Dije con el tono de voz más neutral e hiriente que pude usar en ese momento, aunque la realidad era que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-¡Largo! – Fue lo último que le oí decir antes de cerrar la puerta y escuchar como el jarrón se rompía tras de mí. Al salir pude notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por mis ojos y seguían su camino hasta llegar al frio suelo, desapareciendo en el olvido.

Las calles estaban frías y desoladas, la nieve cubría cada rincón de la acera y los fuegos relucían calientes en las chimeneas de las casa vecinas. Eran mediados de Diciembre, hacía ya 2 años que todo esto había comenzado. En un principio pensé que iba a funcionar, que si trabajábamos juntos y nos esforzábamos íbamos a poder seguir adelante como lo habíamos hecho muchas otras veces. Mabel había llegado a convertirse en la más valioso de mi vida, mi ser más querido, la persona que más amo en el mundo… Quizás fue por eso que intente con tanto esmero que esto funcionara, pese a que todo se oponía a ello. Me enfrente a mis padres, los cuales nos decían que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y al final, cuando no pudieron convencernos, nos lanzaron a la calle sin ningún tipo de miramientos. "Enfermos" fue lo que susurro mi padre antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre. Intentamos buscar refugio en Gravity Falls, aquel lugar que siempre nos había acogido de pequeños y se había llegado a convertir en nuestro segundo hogar. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como creí. Cuando toque la puerta de la cabaña del misterio el tío Stan salió a recibirnos y, apenas verme, me dio un fuerte puñetazo que me dejo sangrando en el suelo y con un diente roto. El golpe me dejo aturdido, podía escuchar débilmente como Mabel lloraba y le rogaba al tío Stan que nos ayudara, pero este hiso caso omiso a sus suplicas. Aparto a Mabel con una mano y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Yo aún seguía intentando recomponerme del golpe cuando entendí una cosa importante. Estábamos solos.

Pese a todo eso yo no tenía miedo. Mentiría si dijera que no me preocupe cuando toda nuestra familia y amigos nos habían dado la espalda, todo porque nos amábamos, porque éramos hermanos, porque la sociedad hablaría mal a nuestras espaldas, nos rechazarían y satanizarían. Todo por este hermoso y fuerte sentimiento que nos unía más que a nadie, que nos hacía entendernos y tener la seguridad de que siempre podríamos confiar el uno en el otro. Nada de eso me preocupaba porque tenía a Mabel, y para mí, Mabel era todo lo que necesitaba… Entonces ¿Cómo fue que esto acabo así?

Estuve caminando por la calle unos minutos, el frio me estaba helando todo el cuerpo -¿Por qué no habré cogido mi chaqueta antes de salir? – Pensé en voz baja, aunque en el momento era imposible que pudiera pensar en eso. Seguí divagando de un sentimiento a otro hasta que me topé con un viejo motel de mala muerte. –Hola viejo amigo – Dije con sarcasmo, pues no era la primera vez que me tocaba quedarme en ese lugar… Aunque algo me decía que esta vez tendría que quedarme por una larga temporada.

Entre por la puerta principal y de inmediato me inundo un olor a mugre y suciedad, es curioso como eso me hacía pensar en el pastel que siempre nos preparaba mamá. Apenas me había dado tiempo para sacudirme un poco cuando una mujer morena de unos 40 años se me acerco.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Pregunto con ese tono y expresión de burla que tanto me irritaba.

-No estoy de humor Alice – Conteste con petulancia mientras me terminaba de sacudir inútilmente las gotas de agua que habían empapado mi ropa. – Genial, ahora además de haber sido echado de casa, tengo que lidiar con un posible resfriado.

-No te sulfures chico listo, no hay razones para estar así – Dijo Alice mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y exhalaba el humo por las fosas nasales.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces como llamas al tener que venir a un hotel de mala muerte porque una loca maniática se está quedando en tu hogar? – Ella no contesto y se limitó a verme con esa mirada vacía y carente de emoción que tanto la caracteriza.

Desvié la mirada y me abrí paso hasta el recibidor. Al acercarme más pude notar que el escritorio estaba cubierto por una montaña de papeles y revistas viejas, entretenimiento de alguien que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer aparte de ver fotos de modelos en bikini y fantasear con algún día tener un encuentro con alguna de ellas. Llegue al recibidor solo para darme cuenta de que la silla estaba vacía.

-Si buscas a Larry salió a gastar su sueldo en alcohol – Dijo la voz de Alice, la cual se había acercado al recibidor junto conmigo.

-Genial – Vocifere. Metí mi mano en mis bolsillos y saque un manojo de billetes que deje en medio de la pila de papeles. Pase tras el recibidor y cogí una de las llaves que estaban colgadas en una cartelera de madera. Estaba dispuesto a dirigirme a mi habitación cuando las manos de Alice me taparon el paso.

-Espera – Dijo con voz fría - No estarás pensando en irte a dormir así sin más ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy de humor – Conteste apartando su mano y volviendo a recorrer mi camino. Sin embargo no pude dar ni 2 pasos cuando su voz volvía a resonar por el pasillo, esta vez más fuerte y furiosa.

-Me importa una mierda tu estúpida pelea de enamorados mocoso. Si planeas quedarte aquí tendrás que dar algo más que un patético manojo de billetes mugrientos. Tendrás que hacer que valga la pena dejarte estar una noche aquí – Su cara se había enseriado exponiendo las notables arrugas antes ocultas por su sonrisa. Puede que intente esconder su edad usando ropa ajustada y haciendo dieta de vegetales, pero el peso de los años le está cobrando factura, y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

Esta vez fui yo quien la miro a ella con una expresión fría y carente de emoción. Confiaba en que por esta vez me dejara quedarme sin tener que prostituir mi cuerpo como pago, sin embargo mis esperanzas volvieron a verse destrozadas.

-Muy bien – Dije sin más. Sabía que discutir solo me llevaría a tener que dormir en un basurero bajo la nieve. Me guste o no, Alice es la dueña del lugar, y es ella quien decide quién se queda y quién no.

Volvió a componer su sonrisa burlona y se acercó más a mí. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de mi cara se abalanzo contra mis labios y los succiono como si intentara arrancármelos de la boca. Su beso sabia a cigarro y verduras. Era asqueroso.

-Ahora vamos querido, tenemos una larga noche por delante- Susurro ella a mi oído. Me cogió del brazo y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me llevo hacia una de las puertas que estaban en el largo pasillo.


	2. Encuentro inesperado

**Encuentro inesperado**

Amanecía, los escasos rayos de sol que lograban pasar por la ventana penetraban en la habitación y me sacaban poco a poco de mi letargo. Lentamente, fui abriendo los ojos y me fui fijando en mí alrededor. Otra vez el mismo techo, otra vez las mismas habitaciones, otra vez el mismo olor ¿Es que acaso esto es lo único que voy a tener por el resto de mis días? ¿Cuánto más podré soportar todo esto antes de quebrarme y ceder ante la presión de esta horrible realidad a la que se ha reducido mi existencia? ¿Existe acaso alguna manera de cambiarla? Mientras mi mente divagaba por tales elucubraciones pude notar como una figura pálida se revolvía alado mío. Gire mi cabeza y volví a apreciar esa imagen que tantas veces había visto con anterioridad. Alice estaba recostada de espalda hacia mí en la otra mitad de la cama. Su delgada figura y su piel pálida dejaban apreciar como la columna y las costillas se acentuaban en su espalda, todo obra de su supuesta "dieta rejuvenecedora" que lo único que hacía era deteriorarla cada vez más. Súbitamente, las imágenes de la noche anterior golpearon en mi cabeza con la fuerza de una tormenta. Los gritos, los gemidos, el sudor, aquella sensación de asco y repulsión en mi cuerpo, aquel olor… Sentí como el vómito amenazaba con subir por mi garganta.

Rápidamente me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño que se encontraba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación. Entre en la ducha y comencé a restregarme fuertemente el jabón por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que eso no me iba a quitar la sensación de asco que estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo, que seguramente me iba a tomar semanas antes de que desapareciera completamente, pero al menos me brindaría un poco de alivio, un poco de paz. Salí de la ducha e instintivamente comencé a buscar mi ropa que se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación. Una vez vestido, me dirigí a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo del motel. Antes de salir di un último vistazo a la habitación que había sido mi hogar por esa noche, mis ojos recorrieron cada rincón de la misma y por último se pararon en Alice. Seguía sumida en un semisueño mientras daba vueltas por la cama buscando encontrar una posición más cómoda. Una vez hallada, soltó un gemido que me hiso recordar los eventos de hacia tan solo unas horas. La sensación de vomito volvió a aparecer. Gire la perilla de la puerta y me encamine por el largo pasillo hacia la salida del motel.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta, todo mi cuerpo me pesaba y poco a poco comenzaba a notar la presencia de una horrible migraña amenazando con aparecer. Al acercarme al recibidor pude ver la silueta de un hombre de unos 65 años aproximadamente que clavaba su vista en una revista de prensa amarrilla. Al ver que me acercaba, levanto su cabeza y me saludo.

-Buenos días chico ¿Te divertiste anoche? –Intento decir esto en un tono jovial, pero la resaca y el cansancio hacia que su voz sonara rota y pastosa. Al verme llegar, dejo la revista a un lado de la mesa. Cuando lo tuve frente a mi pude sentir el aroma a alcohol y drogas que estaba impregnado en el lobby, pero que hasta ese momento no había notado. Era un olor repulsivo y, al mismo tiempo, familiar. Sentí un estremecimiento al pensar en que ya me había acostumbrado a aquel olor.

Intente inútilmente sacudirme, como si esto fuera a desvanecer el olor de alguna manera. Al ver que no funcionaba decidí ir por la opción más obvia y salir del motel. Un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal.

El recepcionista seguía imperturbable y al ver que yo no contestaba comento - ¿Qué, acaso Alice se adueñó de tu boca además de tu p…?-Le lance mi mejor mirada de odio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Él pareció haberlo notado porque rápidamente desvió la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en la revisa que acababa de soltar.

Pase a su lado en silencio y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal –Quizás un poco de café me ayude a despejarme - Pensé.

La calle se encontraba solitaria, era una mañana de invierno y la mayoría de las familias se encontraba contentos en su casa disfrutando de un agradable desayuno familiar. Al pensar en ello me entro un sentimiento de melancolía mesclado con una nostalgia que me estrujo el corazón. Trate de ignorarlo y puse rumbo al café más cercano. Después de unos 15 minutos por fin pude ver el letrero que estaba buscando.

-Aquí está su café – Dijo una de las camareras que atendían el local mientras me ponía una taza en la mesa que tenía delante mío. Cogí la taza y le di un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, su sabor se extendió por toda mi garganta y me hiso sentir un poco mejor.

El refugio del oso se había vuelto mi lugar favorito desde hacía algunos años. Era un local algo viejo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado. Su decoración era algo… extravagante, los adornos y accesorios que cubrían el lugar lo dotaban de una especie de aura que me hacía recordar un poco a la vieja cabaña del misterio. Pase la mirada por el local fijándome en cada uno de los pequeños detalles: Un pequeño castor de madera que estaba sobre la barra, una estatua de oso bailarin que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, incluso había una de esas máquinas de fuerza como la que se encontraba en el local de la linda Susan. Si, este lugar me hacía recordar antiguos momentos de mi vida, pequeños fragmentos del pasado que ahora parecen una mancha borrosa, como si se tratase de un sueño lejano. Termine mi recorrido por la sala y pose mi mirada en la ventana que daba a la calle. Había elegido una de las mesas que se encontraban en el rincón más apartado del lugar, en parte porque me ofrecía cierta privacidad la cual agradecía, en parte porque esa posición me daba una estupenda vista de la calle a través de la ventana. "Ver sin ser visto", era un pensamiento que por alguna extraña razón me resultaba emocionante.

Pose mi mirada largo rato en el ventanal, lentamente fui testigo de cómo la animada vida urbana comenzaba a iniciar su movimiento: Los estudiantes salían de casa y se dirigían al colegio, los empresarios que corrían a toda prisa temerosos de perder el tren y llegar tarde, los ancianos que, indiferentes ante todo, salían un momento a sus jardines a disfrutar del frio aire invernal o para contratar a un joven niño que estuviera dispuesto a palear la nieve a cambio de unas monedas. Era una visión sorpresivamente tranquilizadora.

Tras unos pocos minutos mi mente volvió a caer en la realidad y me atizaron recuerdos menos reconfortantes: La pelea, el motel, lo que sea que fuera mi vida a estas alturas. Cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, esperando que de algún modo eso lograra acallar aquellos pensamientos. Antes de poder despejarme del todo pude oír el sonido característico de la campana de la puerta del local. En otro momento esto me hubiera parecido un hecho irrelevante, puesto que, aunque era viejo, el local gozaba de cierta reputación y no era raro encontrar otro clientes aparte de mí en un día normal. Pero eso solo en un día normal, no en un día de invierno con una temperatura que haría pegársele la lengua al primer estúpido que se le ocurriera la brillante idea de lamer un poste.

Alce mi mirada curioso, sorprendido por el repentino tintineo de la campana. Bajo el marco de la puerta apareció la figura de una mujer alta, de bella fisionomía y delicadas facciones. Llevaba ropa de diseñador, de esa que te costaría un ojo de la cara antes de poder usarla, normalmente no me interesaría por ese tipo de cosas, pero ella la llevaba con una naturalidad que resultaba sorprendente, como si toda la vida hubiera estado acostumbrada a ello. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante de ella era su piel pálida, casi blanquecina, como si hubiera sido bañada por la luna y esta la hubiera dotado de una belleza y hermosura fuera de este mundo. La visión de esa mujer me dejo impactado por unos momentos, pocas veces avía sido testigo de semejante visión, aunque claro, esta no se compara de ninguna manera a Mabel…

Una fuerte punzada se instaló en mi corazón y rápidamente todos mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia una sola persona, Mabel. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y el sentimiento de opresión se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable. Estaba a punto de derrumbarme y empezar a llorar, pero una voz familiar me saco de ese foso de oscuridad.

-¿Dipper? – Dijo una voz que no reconocí pero que me sonaba sorprendentemente familiar.

Alce mi mirada de nuevo y la vi nuevamente. Era la chica que había entrado en el local hace unos segundos, pero había algo raro en ella, sus ojos me miraban con una gran sorpresa y preocupación a la vez, como si fuera una persona que hace años que no ve.

-¿Dipper, eres tú? – Volvió a decir la chica mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Algunos mechones de su cabello se habían salido de la pañoleta que le recubría la cabeza dejando ver unos cabellos rubios, radiantes como la puesta de sol. De repente me vinieron a mi memoria recuerdos fragmentados sobre esa mujer, y me hicieron sentir un asombro indescriptible.

-¿Pacifica?


	3. Inquietudes

**Inquietudes**

-¿Pacifica? - En ese momento el recuerdo de esa persona se alojó en mi mente, trayendo consigo una gran consternación y sorpresa; las mismas que sentirías al ver a alguien que hace años dejaste atrás, junto con lo que fue tu antigua vida.

-Dipper… ¿Realmente eres tú? No puedo creerlo, la última vez que te vi tú… - De repente se detuvo de súbito, como si aún le costara asimilar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién podría culparla? La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor. Una andanada de preguntas repiquetea en mi cabeza ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Cómo fue que me encontró, acaso me estaba buscando en primer lugar? Después de haber salido de Gravity Falls creí haber dejado atrás mi antigua vida, creí haber pasado página, iniciando una nueva etapa alejado del mundo que conocía teniendo que hacerle frente a lo desconocido, solo… No, por ese entonces no estaba solo, tenía a Mabel, podía contar con ella para ayudarme a soportar el dolor que significaba recorrer el camino que había elegido… ¿Acaso la seguiré teniendo a mi lado? Algo me dice que de todas las preguntas, esa será la más difícil de responder.

El tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Veo como un hombre alto, vestido de traje negro y con lentes oscuros, entra al local y se queda en el pórtico de la puerta recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Al fin, tras unos segundos, fija su vista en pacifica (quien aún no parece darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, como si estuviera sumida en una especie de letargo del cual no puede salir por si misma) y parece satisfecho. Se acerca a nuestra mesa y con una voz áspera dice:

-Señorita Norwest, ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? Su cita con el presidente de la compañía comercial es en menos de una hora, debemos partir ya si queremos llegar a tiempo. – Ella no contesta, o bien porque no se ha percatado de su presencia, o bien porque la ignora deliberadamente – ¿Señorita Norwest…?

Al fin, ella parece salir de su ensimismamiento. Se voltea y con una cara de pocos amigos le contesta al hombre.

-Ya te he oído, prepara el automóvil, saldré en un momento – El hombre obedece sin dilación y sale del recinto tan rápido como entro. Una vez solos de nuevo, ella se gira y fija su mirada de nuevo en mí, expectante, como si estuviera pensando en algo, como si esperara algo.

-Pacifica, yo… - No pude terminar la oración, pues rápidamente me vi interrumpido por su voz.

-¿Estas libre esta noche? – Dijo más en forma de mandato que de pregunta – Ahora tengo que salir a atender una cita importante, pero esta noche estoy libre. Ven a eso de las 8 a esta dirección – Saca un papelito de su bolso y anota algo rápidamente para después depositarlo en mis manos – Esta noche, a las 8 – Volvió a recalcar con severidad, sin embargo, creí reconocer un deje de súplica en esa última frase.

-Allí estaré – Conteste después de haber estado observando cómo se desarrollaba la situación en silencio. Me resultaba extraño el volver a dirigirme hacia ella, y sin embargo, un sentimiento de paz se alojó en mi pecho en el momento en que decía esas palabras.

Su expresión se relajó con mi respuesta, y me permitido ver una cálida sonrisa que hace tiempo había olvidado.

-Me alegra volverte a ver - Se acercó a mi asiento y me deposito un corto, aunque efusivo abrazo y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, dejándome quizás más confundido que cuando entro.

Me encontraba caminando por un parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, el encuentro con Pacifica me había confundido y había hecho que un montón de preguntas se alojaran en mi cabeza. Tal vez no funcione para nada, pero algo me decía que un poco de aire fresco me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y pensar más claramente. Seguí caminando por un par de minutos hasta que me topé con un pequeño banco bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Pese a que no había sol y ese detalle era poco relevante, me pareció una escena demasiado conveniente como para no sentarme. Me quede mirando al vacío intentando ordenar un poco mis ideas y sentimientos. Había sido mucho desde la última vez que vi a Pacifica, mucha cosas han pasado y con ellas gran parte de lo que fui antes ha cambiado. Ya no me apasiono desmesuradamente cuando hay algún misterio que resolver, aunque he de admitir que todavía siento un poco de interés en resolverlos. Ya no soy aquel niño que sacaba buenas notas en el colegio y que era el orgullo de sus padres, ya no soy aquel que se pasaba los veranos de un lado a otro en Gravity Falls resolviendo misterios junto a… Mabel.

De nueva cuenta mis pensamientos volaron hacia ella, haciendo que ese mismo sentimiento de tristeza y opresión se volviera a instalar en mi pecho. Aun no puedo creer que todo haya acabado de esta manera. Es decir, si, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero siempre confié en que si nos manteníamos juntos podríamos con lo que sea, siempre creí que con tal de estar a su lado cualquier dolor era poco a comparación de la alegría que me ocasionaba su presencia, con su sonrisa radiante que parece ser un amanecer por sí mismo, con su actitud infantil aunque divertida que siempre lograba levantarme el ánimo, todo era aceptable siempre y cuando estuviera con ella… ¿Entonces, como fue que esto se convirtió en algo que únicamente te da dolor?

El llanto de una niña me saco de mis pensamientos. Alce mi vista y vi como una niña lloraba sobre un lago congelado que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. A los pocos segundos vi como otra figura, esta vez la de un niño con facciones muy parecidas a las de la niña, se acercaba corriendo y la ayudaba a levantarse mientras le secaba las lágrimas. No pude aguantar y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa fuera del parque. Una vez lejos y cuando mi energía llego a un límite me detuve un rato para recuperar el aliento. Sin darme cuenta, unas lágrimas empezaron a afloraren mi cara, y el sentimiento de opresión se hizo infinitamente peor que antes, casi insoportable. Trate de serenarme lo mejor que pude, peor no podía evitar que todos mis recuerdos y pensamiento fueran hacia esa única persona, no podía evitar pensar en Mabel, y eso solo hacía que mi dolor se agravara aún más.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que mis pensamientos y sentimientos se pusieran en orden. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, así que sin perder tiempo me seque las pocas lagrimas que aun escurrían por mi cara y me dirigí a la dirección que me había dado Pacifica. No voy a decir que me sorprendiera mucho que el lugar fuera uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, pero aun así la presencia imponente de aquel sitio me hizo estremecer un poco. Trague saliva y me dirigí a la entrada del lugar, tratando de ignorar la mirada de desprecio que me propiciaba el portero que estaba en la puerta, una mirada que me dejaba muy en claro que no era bienvenido a ese sitio. Entre al edificio y, tras recorrer un corto pasillo llegue al recibidor en donde una chica se entretenía viendo una de esas típicas novelas de drama adolescente en un pequeño monitor que tenía frente a ella en el escritorio. Al verme llegar, rápidamente apago la pantalla y me mostró su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

-Bienvenido señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Dijo al tiempo en que me inspeccionaba disimuladamente y trataba de ocultar una expresión de incertidumbre de su semblante. Era oficial, no era bienvenido a ese lugar.

-Buenas noches, vengo a visitar a alguien – Respondí fingiendo no darme cuenta de ello.

-Por supuesto ¿Me puede decir a quien busca? –Pregunto al tiempo en que volvía a encender el monitor y tecleaba algunas cosas con una velocidad sorprendente.

-Norwest, Pacifica Norwest – Esta vez la recepcionista no oculto su cara de sorpresa y desconcierto. Alzo la mirada y se me quedo viendo por unos pocos segundos que se tornaron largos e incómodos, como si intentaran descifrar la conexión que existía entre alguien como Pacifica y yo. Después de esa pausa que pareció eterna volvió en sí y, sin perder tiempo, tomo uno de los teléfonos que estaban al otro lado del mostrador y marco un número rápidamente. Hablo rápida y cortadamente antes de volver de nuevo su vista hacia mí.

-La señorita Norwest le está esperando en la última planta señor Pines. Puede ir hacia ella tomando el ascensor que se encuentra al final de ese pasillo – Dijo al tiempo que señalaba un corredor a mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias – Respondí, e inmediatamente emprendí mi marcha hacia el ascensor mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada inquisidora que se clavaba en mi espalda mientras caminaba.

 **Tranquilos, tranquilos, no he muerto. Parecía que sí, pero no. Lamento haber tardado un poco en actualizar (entiéndase poco como una palabra muy relativa), todavía tengo algunos problemas para decidir la dirección de esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, no es como si fuera a quedar en hiatus por más de medio año… al menos no antes del capítulo siete. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (pese a que no cuenta casi nada) y les prometo que el siguiente habrá hecho valer la espera. Y ya sin nada más que decir, me despido deseándoles una feliz semana.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**


	4. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

Seguí el camino que me había indicado la recepcionista hasta que llege a las puertas del ascensor del hotel. Eran 2 grandes láminas de metal adornadas con diferentes gravados de color oro, lo que se esperaría de un hotel como este. Espere unos minutos hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron y pude ingresar al interior del ascensor. La recepcionista no me había dicho cuál era el piso en el que estaba Pacifica, pero supuse que sería la suite V.I.P. del hotel, por lo que presione el botón y a los pocos segundos ya me encontraba ascendiendo a los más alto del edificio. Sentí una repentina intranquilidad por todo esto y las preguntas se volvían a formar una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba… nervioso, aunque no sabría decir el porqué.

-Tranquilo Dipper, todo está bien. Solo es una visita a una vieja amiga, nada más. – Me decía a mí mismo mientras intentaba controlar mis latidos que poco a poco se habían vuelto más violentos. No sabría decir por qué, pero la sola de encontrarme de nuevo con Pacifica me causaba una profunda inquietud. Creí haber dejado esa vida atrás, y ahora se aparece tocando mi puerta.

Me pare en medio del pasillo para intentar tranquilizarme, el ambiente era opresor y no hacía más que acentuar mi disgusto. Tras unos segundos logre calmarme un poco y reanude mi marcha. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de intranquilidad no desapareció y me acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitació suavemente mientras esperaba en el largo pasillo que antecedía a la puerta. No me gustaba aquel lugar. Pese a la iluminación y el ostentoso decorado del lugar, había algo que me inquietaba. Era una especie de temor frio, ese temor que tienes cuando sabes que estas en peligro, pero no sabes que o quien te va a atacar. A medida que pasaban los minutos podía notar como ese temor se hacía más fuerte y poco a poco se iba extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, helándome la sangre y los huesos hasta el punto en que se me dificultaba respirar, mientras sentía que lentamente unas miradas invisibles se clavaban en mí y me observaban fijamente. Empecé a sentir verdadero terror. Volví a tocar la puerta con insistencia, esta vez más fuerte que antes, e intente descubrir de dónde venían esas miradas. El pasillo estaba vacío, igual que cuando había salido del ascensor, pero podía sentirlo. Podía sentir como esos ojos invisibles se multiplicaban cada vez más y se mantenían mirándome fijamente, inspeccionándome, tratando de ver hacia mi interior. Volví a tocar una tercera vez.

-Ya voy – Sonó una voz desde el interior dela habitación, y en ese preciso momento las miradas parecieron haber desaparecido, dejándome a solas en el pasillo con ese sentimiento de intranquilidad en mi interior.

La puerta se abrió y del interior apareció una figura femenina que me miraba sonriente. Volví mi mirada hacia ella y pude ver que se trataba de Pacifica. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un grabado dorado encima del corazón, unas yeans azul marino y zapatos de marca. Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse en cuanto me vio.

-Dipper, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Anda pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… -De repente su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se clavó fijamente en mí, su expresión se había trasformado en una cara de preocupación –Dipper ¿Estas bien? Estas sudando y parece que te faltara el aire ¿No abras subido por las escaleras verdad? –Pese a tratar de parecer divertida, pude ver como la preocupación se manifestaba en sus ojos.

-Si… sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes – Trate de serenarme y parecer lo más calmado posible, han sido unos días muy largos y tal vez el cansancio ya me está cobrando factura.

Después de estudiar mi rostro por unos segundos su expresión volvió a relajarse y compuso de nuevo una sonrisa. –Muy bien, pasa adelante y ponte cómodo – Dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de la puerta para dejarme espacio. No parecía convencida por mi respuesta y aun podía vislumbrar un rastro de preocupación en su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

Entre en la habitación y volví a quedar impactado por segunda vez en esa noche. Sabía que a Pacifica le había ido bien estos años. Después de abandonar todo y empezar mi nueva vida escuche que se había interesado por diseñar ropa, y al poco tiempo ya se había en una de las diseñadoras más famosas del país, llegando a popularizar su marca a un punto en que ya había creado su propio estilo. Imagino que no ha de haber sido fácil y que habrá tenido sus problemas, pero pese a todo, en las entrevistas que le hacen por la tele se nota bastante complacida con su trabajo y parece feliz con el rumbo que ha elegido para su vida… aunque el incidente de esta mañana me hace pensar que eso no es del todo cierto.

-Toma asiento, iré a preparar algo de beber – Dijo señalando uno de los sofás de las sala mientras se dirigía a una habitación contigua que parecía ser la cocina.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que no tuve más entretenimiento que el quedarme sentado viendo al vacío. Por suerte ya me había calmado un poco y ese terror repentino que sentí desapareció tan pronto como había llegado -¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? – Pregunte para mis adentros –No había sentido nada parecido desde…

-Perdón por la espera – La voz de Pacifica interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Se acercó a mí con 2 tazas de café en la mano y me tendió una al tiempo en que se sentaba en el mueble que estaba frente a mí y daba un sorbo de su taza. Tras dar un pequeño soplo yo también di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida, el sabor invadió toda mi boca y pareció extenderse por todo mi cuerpo mientras lo tragaba, causando una sensación de satisfacción que resulta muy reconfortante.

-¡Esto está muy bueno! –Exclame mientras daba otro sorbo, esta vez más profundo.

-Me alegra que te guste, es una marca de café un poco difícil de conseguir, y muy cara, pero el sabor hace que valga la pena el esfuerzo –Respondió ella mientras dejaba su taza a un lado y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Hace bastante tiempo que no pruebo algo tan delicioso. Mis felicitaciones al chef –Dije mientras terminaba de dar el último sorbo a mi taza, estaba tan bueno que no pude resistir y me lo termine antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Deje mi taza en una mesa que estaba frente a mí junto a la de Pacifica.

-Eres un exagerado, solamente calenté un poco de agua y poco más, no es como si hubiera hecho la gran cosa –Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada, yo le correspondí.

-Aun así, no creo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo tan delicioso como esto ni con todos los ingredientes del mundo –Me relaje un poco y estire mis piernas para acomodarme mejor en el sofá.

-Me lo imagino, lo tuyo siempre ha sido andar de un lugar para otro resolviendo misterios y metiéndote donde no te llaman. Todavía recuerdo ese verano en que te pasaste 2 semanas acampando a la intemperie acechando a esa criatura extraña que creías que era pie grande. Aunque al final no resulto ser más que ese empleado que tenía tu tío que estaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Pregunto mientras se tocaba la barbilla e intentaba recordar la respuesta. Al parecer ella también se había relajado, y ya no se veía el rastro de preocupación que tenía en el rostro hasta hace unos segundos.

-Estaba persiguiendo un pedazo de pizza flotante que supuestamente vio mientras trabajaba. Soos creyó ver un pedazo de pizza pasar volando frente a sus ojos con dirección al bosque. Dejo la escoba y fue corriendo a toda prisa tras ella, persiguiéndola por 2 semanas seguidas y haciéndome participe de su aventura –Respondí mientras me salía una risa involuntaria. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso.

-Sí, ya me acorde. Aun no puedo creer que hayas confundido su pelo con el de pie grande.

-¡Oye!, no es mi culpa que ambos cabellos sean tan parecidos… - Dije mientras desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar el rubor que aparecía en mis mejillas. Ella pareció percatarse de eso porque enseguida se quedó mirándome fijamente y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse aún más.

-¡Lo que digas genio!...-Dijo en una exhalación mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo del sofá y dirigía su mirada al techo -Ha sido mucho tiempo desde eso –En ese momento me pareció notar como una pequeña sombra de melancolía se cernía sobre ella, mientras que en su voz se podía notar un resquicio de dolor que se arraigaba en su interior. Supongo que ella también las ha de haber tenido difíciles.

-Si… Mucho tiempo –Baje mi vista y me concentre en las manos apoyadas sobre mi regazo. La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar sobre ello. Desde que deje Gravity Falls aquella tarde mis pensamientos se habían concentrado únicamente en hallar una forma de seguir adelante junto con Mabel. Hacia bastante que no me paraba a pensar en mis veranos en aquel lugar, en mi antigua vida. ¿Cómo estarán todos? Pese a que me había propuesto dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas personas que en otro tiempo fueron lo más importante para mí. ¿Cómo estará el tío Stan?, Durante mucho tiempo no podía sentir nada más que rencor hacia él por abandonarnos, por abandonar a su familia, pero después de un tiempo comencé a creer que eso tampoco debió de ser fácil para él. El ver como sus 2 sobrinos comenzaba una relación prohibida, castigada por la sociedad, y lo que es más, frente a toda su familia, debió de ser muy difícil de aguantar. Ahora pienso que él nos quería, nos quería de verdad… y tal vez fue por eso por lo que le dolió tanto lo que hicimos. Varias veces me he preguntado si lo que hice estuvo bien, si este era realmente el mejor camino para los 2. Solía creer que sí, que pese a todos los problemas y todo lo que tuviera que aguantar, todo eso, valía la pena solo con poder estar con ella, con poder estar con Mabel. Ahora… ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de ello.

-Dipper ¿Eres feliz? –La voz de Pacifica sonaba apagada, melancólica.

-¿Disculpa? – La pregunta me había sorprendido y me había devuelto a la realidad.

-¿Eres feliz? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez de manera más clara y clavando sus ojos fijamente sobre los míos.

-Yo… no sé a qué te refieres – Respondí al tiempo que intentaba apartar la mirada. Su mirada inquisidora me causaba incomodidad.

¿Eres feliz? –Volvío a preguntar Pacifica por tercera vez –¿Estas conforme con tu vida?, ¿Estas feliz viviendo de este modo?

Por unos minutos no supe cómo responder a eso. Sus preguntas rebotaban por toda mi cabeza y me provocaban una gran confusión. ¿Era feliz?, de todas las preguntas que me había hecho a lo largo de los años, esa nunca había cruzado por mi mente. Claro que era feliz… ¿Cierto?. Es decir, si, no ha sido fácil seguir adelante y algunas veces siento ganas de abandonarlo todo. Pero es normal, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil desde el inicio, sabía todo lo que tendría que hacer, que tendría que renunciar a algunas cosas y entregarme completamente a ella, al igual que tantas otras veces. Pero estaba listo, y lograría salir adelante junto con Mabel al igual que lo habíamos hecho en tantas otras ocasiones.

Mientras me intentaba convencer de ello podía sentir como lentamente ese sentimiento de vacío volvía a aflorar dentro de mí. -¿Realmente es verdad? o solo son escusas que te pones para no admitir que te equivocaste –Dijo una voz en mi interior. -Que tomaste una mala decisión y que desde ese momento tu vida se había acabado. Habías renunciado a todo y dejado todo lo que conocías atrás con la única esperanza de poder ser feliz junto a tu amada, y ahora te arrepentías de siquiera haber pensado alguna vez que eso era posible. Sabias la verdad, la supiste todo el tiempo. Sabías que el mundo jamás iba a aceptar una relación como la de ustedes 2. Sabías que era una causa perdida y aun así continuaste. Te creías un adulto en ese momento, te creías muy listo pensando que le podrías dar la vuelta a las cosas y que podrías tener un final feliz. Pero la verdad es que no eras más que un niño, un mocoso que tiro toda su vida y su futuro a la basura por creer en cuentos de hadas. Me das pena Pines, pese a todo lo que te hice, nunca creí que el que terminaría por destruirte completamente serias tú mismo. Tú y tu tonta estupidez, me resulta tan gracioso que apenas y puedo contener la risa.

-Yo… Yo… -Las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta, incapaces de salir, incapaces de expresar, incapaces de negar que aquella odiosa voz tenía razón. Todavía puedo escucharla, a ella y a su odiosa risa que no me ha abandonado desde aquella vez, desde aquel maldito día. –Yo… -De repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me llenaban con un calor reconfortante.

-Dipper, lo siento. No quería hacer esto. No te preocupes, ahora ya todo está bien… ahora yo estoy aquí –Podía escuchar como la voz de Pacifica intentaba reconfortarme mientras me acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza. No sé en qué momento ella se paró y se puso a mi lado en el sillón, tampoco sé en qué momento las lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar por toda mi cara ni cuando empecé a sentir tanto frío. Intente contestar, intente decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían. Al final, lo único que pude hacer fue apretujarme más contra Pacifica y llorar, intentando apartar todos los pensamientos que me torturaban en ese momento.


End file.
